On the current accessories market, there are items of equipment that can receive signals for terrestrial digital television (TNT) directly on a laptop computer. The reception of terrestrial digital television signals on a laptop computer can benefit from the computation power of the said computer to decode a digital image, particularly for decoding a flow of digital images in MPEG2 or MPEG4 format. This equipment is most frequently marketed in the form of a unit with two interfaces, namely one RF (radiofrequency) radio interface for connection to an interior or exterior VHF-UHF antenna and a USB interface for the connection to the computer.
The devices currently on the market are generally constituted by a separate antenna such as a whip or loop type antenna mounted on a unit carrying a USB connector.
In the French patent no. 05 51009 submitted on 20 Apr. 2005, the applicant proposed a compact wideband antenna covering the entire UHF band, constituted by a dipole type antenna. This antenna is associated with an electronic card that can be connected to a portable device using for example, a USB type connector.
More specifically, the antenna described in the French patent application no. 05 51009, comprises a first and a second conductive arm supplied differentially, one of the arms, called first arm, forming at least one cover for an electronic card. More specifically, the first arm has the form of a box into which the electronic card, comprising the processing circuits of the signals received by the dipole type antenna, is inserted. These circuits are most often connected to a USB type connector enabling the connection to a laptop computer or any other similar device. The embodiments described in this patent application refer to fully conductive arms.